The Slayers
by My Love Inuyasha
Summary: (rating my go up)Kag is a vamp slayer who has greater powers than that of Kikyou, the best slayer. When Naraku, a vamp, trys to take her as his again, will her love come to rescue her or let her die? Who is he and how is he connected with slaying?


The Slayers  
  
Disclaimer: I do own any character that isn't in the Inuyasha series but, no, don't own Inuyasha or co. Damnit, why not?   
  
Prologue: A Legend Is Born  
  
Kikyou, the great and best vampire slayer, was in her best battle ever. She had to slay this clan not because they were just vampires but because they were the head of the evil clan trying to resurrect a master, their master. This master would take over the whole world. It was located in Tokyo Japan, where a great history of the clan is held and kept secret from others. Most humans and demons don't know that there are vampires in the world and those that do are the slayers or their trainers. When you think of a slayer, you might think Buffy or a woman but not all the slayers are women. Yes, most are in fact women but there are a rare few that are men. The men who are slayers either have really good reflexes and some powers of their own or they are demons. The women are mikos or demons.   
  
Kikyou had been tracking this clan for over two years now and today was the day for them to die, again. She finally found were their hide out was and were their leader would be resurrected. She was on a mission to save the world and she didn't care if it took her life doing it. As long as the world was safe then it didn't matter to her but it did matter to her trainer and her sister. Kaede was also training to help her sister when she was old enough but only help. She wouldn't become an actual slayer.  
  
Kikyou was on patrol, on the look out before she made her way down to the clan's hide out. So far nothing out of the ordinary. She figured that most of the vampires would be at the resurrection and not out and about but you never know.  
  
At 10:00 pm she decided to go to the resurrection hide out, the resurrection was suppose to take place at midnight and it took awhile to get there from were she was. She had back up as well, her sister would be in control of that and tell who to go were and when. She had a small force of slayers who were in training and needed the experience. In all, there were about 10 slayers-in-training, her sister and herself to kill all the vampires. That was extremely high odds for them but they didn't care.  
  
Kikyou made her way down the stairs that led underground to a maze of hallways and corridors. She had her weapons all handy and her walkie-talkie in hand for an emergence. She was silent as she went through one hallway to another. When she was dead in the center, she called for the back up to come to were she was and wait for the signal. They would interrupt the resurrection right before they killed the sacrifices and offer them. Kikyou didn't have to wait long. She gave the signal and everyone rushed out of their hiding places.  
  
The battle had begun. The first thing that Kikyou did was make sure that the sacrifices were on their way up to the surface. As the trainees battled, Kikyou went to fight with the head leader of the resurrection.   
  
"You will never succeed with this. I will make sure of that!"  
  
"Really. Since you let the sacrifices go, I will just have to let you be the sacrifice. You were born with miko powers so you will be more than enough."  
  
"I will not let that happen!" with that, she started fighting him. First it was fist to fist, then it moved on to weapons. He had his claws along with inhuman speed on his side while Kikyou had a crossbow, a stake, a cross and her powers. She could use her powers and put them into any wooden object you could find. She was good, no, the best. As they battled, about three trainees died from attacks and they killed over half of the clan that consisted of 100 or more vampires in it.  
  
Kikyou was doing good, until he pulled a fast move that cut part of her shoulder and blood oozed out and made a puddle from the wound. She tried desperately to use her powers to kill him but he was to fast for her mangled body to get a direct hit. As she fell to the ground, she could hear her sister calling to her and some of the trainees fighting forcefully for their lives.  
  
"Kikyou! Kikyou!" her sister cried.  
  
"Kaede, run, get out of here! You must take the others with you! Leave me here! I will find a way out after I kill him." She yelled. As an obedient sister, Kaede did what she was told. She knew it was too later to save Kikyou from whatever fate had in store for her. Kikyou might have been the best slayer but she was manly cold hearted and didn't allow herself to make friends or have a normal life. She kept her distance from people so she wouldn't have to suffer if something were to ever happen to them. She didn't want to be reminded that she wasn't normal and had a secret that must not be let out. Kikyou only did slaying for the fact that the world needed her to, other wise she would have just been a normal girl. She didn't understand that just by doing this simple thing could be the best thing in the world with her life, to make her different and unique. Instead, she took life for granted and she became selfish with silly fantasies of some how becoming a normal girl and getting rid of her powers. She wanted to get rid of a cursed thing to be just a normal everyday girl that deals with normal everyday things.  
  
The vampire she was battling decided that enough was enough. He grabbed her by the arm he injured and collected her blood into a gold jewel covered goblet. He finished the resurrection with her blood as a sacrifice and drained her of most of it. Kikyou laid on the ground to die but the resurrected one had a plan to use her in. He would turn her into a vampire, the only problem is that she was able to flee out of the hide out before anyone could catch her.  
  
She ran as fast as she could and made her way back to her trainers place. She had blood still dripping from her wound and she was as pale as a white sheet. Her hair had fallen from the pony tail it was put into, making her face look ever more pale because of the ebony black locks hanging down her face. As she spotted the place, her sister came running up to her. Ryu, her trainer, came running as well but for a different reason. The Shikon no Tama, the jewel that can make demons have great power, to make a human's ambition come true and make a vampire nearly invincible, was in Kikyou's protection and without it, the jewel had already started to corrupt. Kikyou had insisted that if she brought the jewel with her, it would be taken from her and used so she left it here. If she doesn't touch it, the jewel becomes corrupt with the evil that lives in the world. Ryu quickly gave her the jewel and it became pure again.  
  
"Ryu, Kaede. Please, take the jewel and burn it with my remains. I can bring it with me to the next life and hopefully it will not come into evil hands. That is my last wish for this earth to grant me." As she said this, she fell to the ground in a puddle of her own blood, dying a death of a worrier and becoming a legend to those who will become the next slayers after her. Everyone will try to get to the point that Kikyou had gotten to in her short life for she was only 15 with a power no one could ever think was possibly for a girl that young to have and possibly surpass her with more power than even imaginable. 


End file.
